User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Lucy Multiverse: Arcade Mania/Poko's Trade
Hey guys! These two episodes are going to be a bit more fun. Don't know why they took so long. Enjoy =Arcade Mania= In an underground cave Jay: Lucy! This is supposed to be a stealth mission! That jacket is making too much noise! Lucy: *wearing a poofy jacket* But I don't want to catch a cold. Locy: But Lucy... *points to Lucy's sandals* What are thoooooosseeee? Pixie: ..... Jay: ..... Lucy: ..... Locy: Hey, I just wanted to point out that she's still wearing sandals in a cool-reference-y way. Jay: I don't get it. Pixie: Let's keep going, we're getting close. Locy: *imitates Lucy's jacket noise* Jay: Lucy! Lucy: Hey, Locy! You're making me look b- *falls off the cliff* AAAAAAAAAADDDDD Pixie is at the bottom of the cliff and is able to catch Lucy Suddenly, the monster comes out of a hole. It then starts shooting spikes at Lucy Locy: *picks up Lucy* Come on, Poofy. Lucy: What about Pixie? Pixie runs up to the monster Lucy: Go, Pixie, go! Pixie fights the monster. She then summons one of her gauntlets and punches the monster in it's weak spot, making it retreat to its gem. Lucy: Wow, that was amazing! Jay: Oh dear, those spikes are still there, and they're drilling into the ground! Pixie: Relax, if they wanna be a problem, they'll have to answer to me. Lucy: Wow, so cool! Pixie: *laughs* You think so? I'm just doing my job. Later, at the cove Lucy: You know what? That was such a great victory. We should celebrate! Jay: Do you have something in mind? Lucy: Well, yes. Follow me. The agents follow Lucy Lucy: Welcome to... Cove Arcade! Jay: We don't have anything else to do? Pixie: Not that I can think of. Locy: You need money, don't you? Lucy: Don't worry, I have a lot of quarters! Now, let's go! In the arcade Lucy: Welcome to a wonderland of gaming! Jay: Penguins find such fascinating ways to waste they're time.... Yet, I kinda like it.... Lucy: Come on Jay, you'll love this game *pulls Jay to an arcade machine* Jay: "Road Killer"? Lucy: Yep, you just pick your car and go for it. Jay: So, which one of these buttons is my turn signal? Lucy: None of them. Good luck! Machine: VROOM, VROOM! KILL THE ROAD!!! Jay: Um... Ok? Lucy: *brings Locy to a game* This is a basketball themed game. You shoot the basketball into the hoop. Locy: Alright, then. *shoots the basketball a few times until it lands in the hoop* Some tickets come out of the machine Locy: *points to tickets* What are thooooooose? Lucy: ...... Locy: Sorry. Lucy: Those are arcade tickets. You can trade them for prizes! Locy sees Poko trading a bunch of tickets for a lava lamp Locy: Hmmm.... Lucy takes Pixie to a game Machine: TEENS OF RAGE Lucy: You'll love this game, Pixie! First, you select your character. Pixie: I like this one. She looks pretty. Lucy: Lisa Rock, huh? I think her special move is Foward, Forward, back, A, X, X, up, Down, B, X, B, A, Down, X, B, Up, X, X, X, B, Up, C, C, Down, Left, Right, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right. Wait, or is that Brian's move? Whatever. Just punch and you'll be fine. The game starts. Pixie punches the screen and breaks the game. Pixie: Did I win? Lucy: Umm.... Let's find you another game. *brings Pixie to a game with a toy boxer* Lucy: This is a game you can actually punch! Machine: Give it your best shot, kid! Pixie: Ooh, yay! *punches the boxer, thus launching it into the air* Machine: TELL MY WIFE I LOVE HEEER Pixie: Did I win? Lucy: Let's find another game..... Oh, how about that one? That's Meat Beat Mania. *gives Pixie the toy meat* You just shake that meat, to the beat! Machine: Meat Beat Mania! Are you ready? Pixie: Defiantly! Machine: Let's get started! The game shows a dancing pig alongside arrows that show which direction to shake the meat. Pixie gets really good scores. Lucy: Wow! I wonder how the others are doing.... At Road Killer... Machine: YOU'RE HORRIBLE Jay: Stop saying that! Lucy, why aren't I getting any points? I haven't crashed into anything! Lucy: You're supposed to crash into everything. Jay: But that's horrible..... Machine: YOU'RE HORRIBLE Lucy: I wonder how Locy is doing.... At the basketball game, Locy has gotten on top of the hoop and is dropping the basketballs in. Lots of tickets are coming out. Lucy: Locy! What are you doing? Locy: Winning, duh. Lucy: That's cheating! You're going to get us in so much trouble! Arcade Owner: Hey, you! Lucy: Ahhh! Arcade Owner: Do you what happened to Teens of Rage? Lucy: Um... Eh... No. *drags Locy outside* Jay, we're leaving. Jay: Good. *leaves the machine* After Jay leaves the machine, the car in the game crashes. Machine: YOU'RE FANTASTIC Lucy: Pixie, we're leaving! Pixie: *continues playing* Lucy: Pixie? Arcade Owner: Punch Buddy's broken! Lucy: Uh... See you at home! The next day, at the temple Lucy: So what's today's mission? We gonna fight a giant flipper or something? Jay: If we were gonna do that, Pixie would let us know. Locy: Yep. She's the boss. Lucy: So... Where is Pixie? Jay: Well, Pixie goes on missions by herself sometimes. She's probably doing something important. Lucy: Is she out fighting the flipper? Locy: Oh, that reminds me! Pixie had a special mission for you, Lucy. She told me you had to um... Slam your face into your cereal. Lucy: Um, ok. *slams face into her cereal* Locy: Congrats! You stopped the flipper! Jay: There is no flipper. Lucy: Not anymore. Anywho, I'm gonna scan the beach for quarters with my metal detector. See ya! On the beach... Lucy: Oh! It's picking up something! Lucy digs out what the metal detector is picking up. It's another metal detector. Lucy: Aw come on, this joke has been used WAY to many times. Lucy continues searching, and she finds a quarter. Lucy: Haha, jackpot! *bends down to pick up the quarter* Lucy bends down to pick up the quarter, but she gets grabbed by something. A bunch more come out of the sand, and form into the drills from the cave! Lucy: Ahhh! The drills try to attack Lucy, but she dodges them. The agents run up to her. Locy: It's the little guys! Jay tries to shoot them with his staff, but he misses them and more start coming. They start running. Locy: We need Pixie! Jay: But we don't know where she is! Lucy: *gasps* I do! *runs away* Lucy passes by Cove Arcade and sees Pixie, whos still playing Meat Beat Mania. At this point, there's fire in the background, and there's much more arrows on screen. Lucy: Woah... I've never seen anyone get this far... Um, but it's time to go. Pixie doesn't respond. Lucy: P-pixie? It's time to stop now. Pixie doesn't respond. Lucy tries to jump in front of pixie to get her to stop, but it doesn't work. Lucy accidentally knocks off Pixie's glasses, and sees that her pupils are going in two different directions, following the arrows. Lucy: Ahhh! Ok that's it, you're done! *unplugs the game* Pixie emits electricity from her body and gets the game to work again Lucy: Oh, come on! How's that even possible? That's it. I need to beat the beat with meat! *Lucy uses her quarters to play* Machine: A new cook has entered the kitchen! Lucy tries to win against Pixie, but fails. She keeps trying until she's on her last two quarters Lucy: Ok, this is my last chance. I can NOT fail. Lucy fails Lucy: Fudge. Lucy grabs part of the machine an breaks it off. She then uses it to break the screen. Pixie: Huh? What happened? Oh, looks like this game's broken. Let's find a new- Lucy: NO! Uh I mean.... Look outside! Pixie: Uh oh, the drills are back! Don't worry, I know how to take care of them. *runs outside* Arcade Owner: Hey! You're the one who's been breaking my machines! Lucy: Uh oh.... Later... Lucy: Go Pixie, go! Go Pixie, go! Go Pixie- The Arcade owner comes by. Lucy: I'm working, I'm working! Ooh, a quarter! THE END =Poko's Trade= Lucy: Daaad! Dad? Oh, he must be in the car wash. *walks into the car wash* Hey dad, I'm sorry- Axe: Yeah, you're sorry. Sorry you didn't come in here with a hose! *sprays Lucy* Wait, you still look sad. What's up? Lucy: Well, other than the fact my new phone could be in my pocket, I lost Ranger Guy! Axe: ? Lucy: You know, Ranger Guy. From our day at the beach last year? He had a mis-colored hat and everything. Axe: Oh, was that the day we had that funnel cake? Lucy: ? Axe: That was a good funnel cake... I think I still have the plate! *goes into his van* Let's see..... Yo-yo, a book on Yo-yo tricks, an old sandwich... Wait, what was our conversation about again? Lucy: I lost Ranger Guy. Axe: Oh, I remember now! From that one machine, right? Here's a bag of quarters. Now, you can get all the ones you want! Lucy: Awesome! At the arcade... Lucy: Alright, let's go! *puts a quarter in the machine* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: What? He's like, the worst Guy! Maybe he comes with something cool... *opens container* Taxes? Is that all you have to offer? A bunch of paperwork! Oh, well. I have more quarters. *puts in another quarter* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: Um, ok. *puts in another* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Lucy: *puts in another one* Machine: DAVE GUY! Machine: This machine is out of Guys. Lucy: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? *sees Poko leave* Oh, he has a Ranger Guy! Maybe I can get one from him. *follows Poko outside* Lucy sees Poko go onto the pier. A boat sails up to him. Scorn comes out of it, and talks with Poko for a while. Scorn then gets in the boat and leaves. Lucy: Wow, he must miss his dad all the time. Oh, right, Ranger Guy. *walks up to Poko* Hey Poko. Poko: Hi Lucy! What's up? Lucy: Oh, nothing much. I see you have a Ranger Guy. Poko: Yep! Why? Lucy: Well... I was wondering if maybe.... I could have it? Poko: Sorry, but I really like it. Lucy: Ok, ok. I see what you mean. Well, how would you feel about a trade? Poko: ....Go on.... Lucy: *gets out a Dave Guy* How would you like to trade that silly Ranger Guy for..... a Dave Guy! Poko: Nah. Lucy: Two Dave Guys? Poko: Nah. Lucy: Three Dave Guys? Poko: Nah. Lucy: Ok, I've got an offer you can't refuse: This entire bag of like 15 Dave Guys for one Ranger Guy! Poko: I don't know... I don't think Lucy: *sigh* Ok, I guess I'll stop asking. Outside the temple Lucy: Ugg, stupid Dave Guy. You have no future, your haircut's gross, you smell bad... Locy: Aww, you look so sad, Lucy. Lucy: Well, I am sad. I lost Ranger Guy, and my new phone WAS in my pocket. All I have are these Dave Guys, but look at him! Does it look like his life is going anywhere? Locy: Hey, cut him a break. This might be the year he gets his life together. Lucy: I doubt it. Locy: Have you tried to get your Ranger Guy back or anything? Lucy: I tried to trade these Dave Guys to Poko, but he refused. I wish I had more to give him... Locy: Oh, I got just the thing! *pulls out a wand of some sort* This is a replicator wand. You could use it to replicate those Dave Guys as many times as you want until he accepts the trade. *laughs* I used it to clone a bunch of mouse-traps and put them in Pixie and Jay's rooms. Lucy: Wow, thanks! Uh, I mean about the replicator. Not the mouse traps. At the pier Lucy: Poko? You here? Poko: Oh, hey Lucy. What's up? Lucy: Ok, I got an offer you can't refuse this time. *replicates a Dave Guy* 16 Dave Guys! Poko: Nah. Lucy: *replicates another* 17 Dave Guys? Poko: Na- Wait what's- Lucy: 18 Dave Guys? Poko: What's that thing? Lucy: Oh, this? This replicates stuff. Poko: You wanna give me that and the Dave Guys so I can have as many Dave Guys as I want? Lucy: Ok, that sounds totally legit! *gives Poko the wand and the Dave Guys* Oh, but the agents are gonna be wanting that back, so can I get it in a week? Poko: Don't worry, a week is all I need. *gives Lucy Ranger Guy* Lucy: Thanks! At the beach.... Lucy: We are out with Ranger Guy on beach patrol. *pretending to be Ranger Guy* "Yep. Everything's.... great." Were you always this boring? "I used to be a docter" Ugg. Suddenly, a Dave Guy hits Lucy. Lucy: Hey, I thought I saw the last of- More Dave Guys hit Lucy Lucy: What the heck is going on? Lucy sees a massive wave of Dave Guys Lucy: AAAHHHHH! Poko! The agents approach Poko as he stands on top of the Dave Guy pile. Jay: How did he get my Replicator? Locy: .............Who knows......... Jay: Lucy? Can you explain this? Lucy: I traded that thing for Ranger Guy. Jay: Why didn't you just clone Ranger Guy? Lucy: .......Well, fudge. He's only going to have it for a week though. Pixie: In a week, he could cover the whole world with these things! Poko: Hey, go big or go home. Locy: Gah, I'm sinking! Axe: What's going on? I was just getting ice cream. Locy: Sup, Axe. Axe: What's going on? Locy: Oh, you know. Just the usual. Lucy: Poko, stop! Take back Ranger Guy! He's so cool. He has a mis-colored hat and- Wait.... That's my Ranger Guy! Poko: Really? I didn't know. Lucy: You weren't tipped off by the fact that L'' and ''M are written on his feet? Poko: In my defense, neither were you. Lucy: Yeah, I'm taking these back now. *takes back Ranger Guy and the duplicator* Jay: I'm never letting Locy borrow anything ever again. Locy: Well I didn't borrow it in the first place, but whatever. Pixie: *breaks the duplicator* Jay: Hey! Pixie: Sorry, but I'm not cleaning this up. The piles of Dave Guys start to disappear. Lucy: It uh, must be boring waiting for your dad all day. Poko: Well, kinda... Lucy: Take this Ranger Guy. You clearly need it more that I do. Poko: Awesome, thanks! *walks away* Axe: That was really cool. Lucy: Oh, really? Thanks. Axe: But, why go through all that trouble for a toy? Lucy: It was more about the memories than the toy. But now we have new memories. Kinda scaring memories, but still memories. Axe: Awh. THE END So, the comment rule still applies, so comment your favorite part. See you next time! Category:Blog posts